


Your Ideas!

by East02End



Category: Ballum, EastEnders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/East02End/pseuds/East02End
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Your Ideas!

Hi you lovely lot! 

I’m running low on one-shot ideas and prompts from you all, so I would like some more ideas! 

I always love everyone’s ideas, so would love you to suggest any ideas you have. 

I’d rather they weren’t mpreg or sexy ones this one, I already have separate fics for those but I will take pretty much anything else. 

They can be prompt lines, angst, fluff, sad, happy, what ever really.

I will still update my other fics too.

Love always, East02End X


End file.
